


Mornings Are Always Best Spent In Bed

by MikasButt



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: I'm so sorry for any mistakes, M/M, Tae is mentioned like twice, They do the frick frack paddy wack, This is also my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikasButt/pseuds/MikasButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba decides that he loves the mornings he gets to spend in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Are Always Best Spent In Bed

Aoba awoke to the soft streams of light coming from the window of their apartment. Aoba groaned at the light shining straight into his eyes. He moved to turn over so he could rest his head against Koujaku's chest, which meant no light would be in his eyes, but found Koujaku's large arms draped over his waist, holding him close, prevented him from doing so. Aoba frowned and wiggled enough to loosen Koujaku's arms that were around him. He took the pristine opportunity to flip himself over. 

 

Once he successfully found himself in a comfortable position, he closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, which in turn failed. Aoba let out a soft sigh and opened his eyes again. He glanced up at Koujaku's sleeping face and smiled. It had been just over a year since they became lovers, and Aoba had moved into Koujaku's apartment. 

 

Koujaku was cheesy and a romantic, and Aoba wouldn't admit it out loud, but he loved it. He loved it the way Koujaku made him feel, the way he would hold him close while he slept. It made him feel protected from whatever the world could throw at them, but most importantly; it made him feel loved. 

 

Ever since they became lovers, they did a lot together. Although it was hard to go out in public without Koujaku's fans swarming him, they managed. They always managed to find special places where his fans would never think to look. One of those places was a small park, one of which Koujaku and Aoba would play at when they were children. They would usually play there after Koujaku found Aoba crying, late at night because Tae was still at work. Aoba would always insist that he wasn't crying, even if he actually was. 

 

Koujaku always managed to find him, no matter where Aoba went. He knew Aoba far too much then. He would have a saying, that he would repeat to Aoba may times over. 

 

"Don't give in" Koujaku always told him, usually right after he grabbed Aoba's hand tightly, reassuringly. They were three words that held great meaning between the two. 

 

He held those memories close to him, the ones of Koujaku and Aoba, happy. Though those memories were dear to him, the ones that Koujaku and him were creating now, would be dear to him as well. They've created so many memories already, in the fourteen months in total they've been together. One of those memories happened to be Koujaku cutting his hair. It reminded him, though, that it was getting long again. Parts of it barely touched his shoulders. 

 

Aoba is pulled out of his nostalgic thoughts by Koujaku shifting positions. He blinked a few times and looked up to find Koujaku looking down at him, his eyebrow quirked upwards with a questioning look on his face. 

 

"What- Are you staring at?" Aoba finally said out loud after a few moments of silence. 

 

"You seemed like you were out of it, you were staring at me, not saying anything, just staring. Were you ogling me, Aoba?" He said, and then pulled his face into a suggestive smile. 

 

"What- No!" Aoba said, he could feel his face become hotter and leaned back, frowning. 

 

A chuckle ran through Koujaku's body, which jostled the both of them. Koujaku smiled and then leaned down to kiss the top of Aoba's head, his hand that previously was holding Aoba close to him, raising up to take strands of hair between his scarred fingers. 

 

"Your hair is getting long. Would you want me to cut it again for you, or would you like to grow it out?" He asked, then leaned in so he could gently peck the strand of hair he was holding. 

 

"I've found that I like short hair a lot, it's easier to stay cool when it's hot in the summer. It's also easier to brush because it doesn't get tangled as easily." He said and closed his eyes while Koujaku played with his hair. When they first became lovers, he'd always be incredibly nervous when Koujaku would touch his hair, because nobody had really touched his hair in this way before, since before Platinum Jail, he had sensations in his hair. But here and now, Koujaku playing with his hair only relaxed him. 

 

"I can cut it this week, if you'd like" He said, then kissed his head again, his finger gently twirling a strand of hair. 

 

"That's fine with me. Hey Koujaku?" He said and opening his eyes to look up at the older man. 

 

"Yes?" He almost hummed, and looked down, returning his gaze. 

 

"I'm hungry. But I don't want to get up. Can you make breakfast, pretty please?" he said, making sure to sport his famous puppy dog look, which could make even Tae falter. 

 

"Alright. Bacon and eggs, right?" Koujaku asked, even if he already knew the answer. 

 

"Yes please." He said and then stretched his head upwards to kiss Koujaku's cheek. His planned failed when Koujaku turned his head just in time for the kiss meant for his cheek, to be planted on his lips instead. Aoba decided it was best to go with it, and he brought his hand up to gently cup Koujaku's cheek. 

 

Koujaku gently ran his fingers through Aoba's short hair, his tongue prodding at Aoba's lips, to which Aoba responded with opening his mouth. Their tongues willingly explored each other's mouths, and Koujaku shifted over so he was hovering over Aoba. Aoba's hands went up and lightly skimmed over Koujaku's chest, and before Aoba would really have liked to, Koujaku was pulling away and moving to get off of the bed. 

 

Aoba let out a frustrated grunt and sat up, pushing his knees up to his chest. Koujaku smiled and leaned over to gently kiss Aoba's forehead. 

 

"Don't worry, if you still would like to, we can continue after breakfast. But I'm sure that if you don't have food soon, your stomach will complain, and I don't think you'll like that very much." He said and then smiled before turning and walking in the direction of the kitchen. 

 

Aoba decided to bury himself in the covers, and much to his surprise, he managed to fall asleep again. 

 

Aoba was in the middle of a wonderful dream, when he felt something press against his lips gently. His eyes flew open to find Koujaku's face, inches from his. 

 

"Morning sleeping beauty." Koujaku said and then sat with his legs crossed on the bed, and set a small tray on his lap. 

 

Aoba groaned as he sat up, and rubbed his eyes before he turned to face Koujaku. 

 

Once Aoba was content he could properly eat without half falling asleep, he and Koujaku ate. Koujaku sometimes found it amusing to feed him pieces of bacon or egg, which Aoba gladly accepted. the less effort required, the better. He was still incredibly tired, so not having to put a lot of effort into eating was pleasing. 

 

Once the two of them had finished, Koujaku carefully set the tray aside before pulling Aoba close to him. He smiled at Aoba's shocked expression and started to bombard Aoba's face with kisses. 

 

Aoba put his hands on Koujaku's chest in an attempt to stop him, he turned his face away from Koujaku's, which Koujaku took as an opportunity to trail kisses down Aoba's neck. He pulled away to look at Aoba with a small smile before he leaned forward, placing a hand on his shoulder so he could gently push him back, so he was laying down. He crawled forward on his hands and knees until he was hovering above Aoba. 

 

Koujaku moved down to gently place kisses along Aoba's neck, shoulders, chest, and collarbone, before pulling back again to look at Aoba. 

 

"You're so cute, Aoba." He said with a smile and gingerly kissed Aoba's lips, lingering there for a moment before finally pulling away. 

 

Aoba's face heated at Koujaku's comment and he diverted his gaze for a moment, looking back just in time for Koujaku to dip down so he could kiss and suck the skin on Aoba's neck. He moved down to his collarbone and gently sucked on the skin there, enough to leave mark, the then moved onto Aoba's shoulder and left a mark there as well. 

 

Aoba bit his lip as he looked up at the ceiling when he felt a hand move down to his boxers. That hand, happened to belong to Koujaku, moved over the small bulge that was only now starting to form and palmed it slowly. Aoba let out a moan in response to Koujaku's ministrations, and bucked his hips up into the touch, which in turn urged Koujaku to continue. 

 

Koujaku's other hand moved to the waistband of Aoba's boxers and two fingers slipped underneath, but stopped before pulling them down. 

 

"Aoba, is this okay?" Koujaku asked, looking up at Aoba for approval to make sure that he has Aoba's full permission before he continued. 

 

"Yes." He said, nodding, his voice cracking, he didn't expect his voice to come out like that, but it did. He pursed his lips, deciding that it possibly wasn't wise to trust his voice for now, although he knows it would prove to be fruitless if this ends in the way he imagines. (Which it will) 

 

Koujaku nods and then proceeds to slowly slip Aoba's boxers down, tossing them to the side when they reached his feet. He coiled his fingers around Aoba's length, giving slow and steady strokes. 

 

Aoba in return, let out a slightly muffled moan. 

 

Koujaku continued stroking, and paused anything he was doing, just to look at Aoba. He had come to fall in love with everything the smaller man did, whether it was during intimate times or not. He loved all of Aoba, and everything he did and said. 

 

Koujaku continued stroking Aoba at the same speed he started out with. He leaned over to the side, his hand slipping under one of the pillows. He moved his hand around for a bit before he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled his hand back out and held up the small bottle of lube victoriously. 

 

"Ah ha!" Koujaku said and then popped open the cap with his thumb. He took his hand off of Aoba momentarily to pour a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, which made Aoba whimper at the loss. 

 

"Be patient" He said and then moved his hand down to prod at Aoba's entrance before he slowly pushed a his index finger inside. 

 

"Ah.. cold" Aoba said and instinctively closed his legs in response, to which Koujaku used his free hand to open them. 

 

"Sorry." Koujaku apologized, and then leaned forward to press his lips to Aoba's, his tongue flicking out to request entrance, which Aoba gladly accepted by opening his mouth. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and Koujaku took the opportunity to gently thrust his finger in and out of Aoba, adding the second when he felt Aoba had adjusted well enough. He scissored those fingers, stretching Aoba. 

 

Aoba moaned into Koujaku's mouth and lifted his arms up to link around Koujaku's neck, and laced his fingers into his hair. 

 

Koujaku hestitantly pulled his lips away from Aoba's and continued on to kiss down Aoba's neck until he reached one of his nipples. 

 

He gingerly took it into his mouth, and sucked gently, flicking his tongue over it, meanwhile he added a third finger, and gently thrusted them in and out, his pace still slow. 

 

"A h, Kou jaku" Aoba moaned out, shoving his head back into the pillow. The action caused Koujaku to pull his fingers out, and pull back from Aoba's chest, which made Aoba whine again. He then quickly pulled his boxers off as well, throwing them haphazardly across the room. 

 

"I'll clean up later" He mentally promised to himself before the picked up the previously discarded bottle of lube. He quickly popped open the cap and poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand, once finished, he closed the bottle and tossed it to the side. He took his lube covered hand and coiled his fingers around his length, and slowly stroked himself until he was satisfied. 

 

He hovered again over Aoba and gently pressed kisses to his jaw line. 

 

"I'm going to put it in now, okay?" He asked and looked down at Aoba, his face serious, and Aoba nodded in response and bit his lip. 

 

Koujaku reached down to align himself with Aoba's opening and slowly pushed in, and paused once he had gone in as far as he was able. He paused for a moment and looked down at Aoba to check on him and make sure he was okay. Once he was sure that Aoba was fine, he smiled and dipped down to kiss Aoba gently as he started to slowly thrust into him. 

 

Aoba's hands went up to grip onto Koujaku's hair. It seemed right at the moment, and would be a perfect anchor for him. Koujaku let out a short grunt when Aoba tugged on his hair, egging him on. 

 

"Ah, Kou jaku, fast er" Aoba stammered out, and then used his grip on his hair to pull Koujaku into a sloppy kiss. Koujaku moved his hips faster, per Aoba's request. 

 

He continued on, and soon found his pace becoming increasingly quicker. His legs were starting to ache, but he didn't mind, this feeling was bliss, and he didn't mind becoming sore if this feeling continued. 

 

They continued on at that pace, the both of them separated from the kiss, although their faces were inches apart, they couldn't even land a kiss properly. 

 

"Kou jaku, c lose" Aoba stammered, and freed one of his arms from Koujaku's hair before he could even tap his arm to request it, Aoba knew he would do that anyways. Koujaku reached over and took Aoba's hand, squeezing it gently. 

 

"Mn, Aoba. I love you" Koujaku said, and gripped Aoba's hand tighter. 

 

"Me too" Aoba replied, returning the gesture. 

 

It wasn't long until Aoba came with Koujaku's name spouting out of his lips, Koujaku following soon after. 

 

Koujaku paused once he was finished, and pulled out slowly. He then plopped down next to Aoba. He reached over and pulled Aoba close to his chest, letting his head rest on Aoba's head. 

 

Aoba smiled, resting his head against Koujaku's chest and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. 

 

He finally came up with the conclusion, that he could wholeheartedly agree with. 

 

Mornings are always best spent in bed.


End file.
